


tired.pan.ocs oneshots

by TiredPanArtist



Category: tired.ocs
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Canon Trans Character, Crossdressing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Multi, OC, OCs - Freeform, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Protective Siblings, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry, Smut, Trans Character, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredPanArtist/pseuds/TiredPanArtist
Relationships: Tyriel, coreyxgabe, coriel, gabewill, tyxgabe, tyxwill, willxgabe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Intro

This is pretty self-explanatory its oc oneshots


	2. Xander x Icarus fluff

-Icarus’s pov-

I’m standing guard in front of the queen, like always. If she needed help with anything, I’d be first to help her. It’s my job as the queens’ advisor. 

The thing is, nothing is happening right now, I’m bored out of my mind and I miss my husband.

“Your majesty?” I say politely. 

“Yes, Second-In-Command Icarus?”

“May I please be excused for today? Today is extremely slow, and I feel like my talents may be better used somewhere else for now.” 

The queen frowned and then thought for a moment. “Alright. You’ve been working hard for the past few days, have the day off.” 

I smile and bow and then go to find X.

-small time skip-

There he is, teaching a few new recruits in one of the main arenas. I walk up behind him and cover his eyes with my hands. “Guess who,” I say, smiling. 

I feel Xander smile. “Well if it was anyone else but you, Ic, they would be dead by now.” 

I giggle as he takes my hands off his eyes and turns to face me.

“I missed you,” he says cupping my face in his hands. I blush and kiss him. 

As he leans into the kiss I’m reminded of just how good he makes me feel. We’ve been married for years and I’m still getting butterflies. 

I break the kiss. The recruits are standing awkwardly, unsure of what to do, and wanting to get back to their lesson.

I kiss his cheek. “Get back to teaching class, love. I love you.”

“Ah, not so fast,” He quickly sweeps me into a hug and we stay like that for a while, just enjoying each other.

I hear one of the recruits cough and Xander immediately shoots him a hard glare.

I laugh and playfully push him away. “Okay. Going. For real this time.”

Xander smiles. “See you later. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	3. Corey x Gabriel smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for @loyalb what is ur deal with crackships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabes pov

I push a boy against the wall, kissing his liquor-flavored lips. 

I don’t even remember his name. Clancy, maybe? We met at a club and as we drank we couldn’t get our hands off each other. Soon we were drunk and lusting for each other hard. The plan was going to be for me to drive to my house and we’d fuck there, but obviously, we didn’t make it very far. We’re currently at a small hotel near the club. I have music on loud, the ceiling lights are down, replicating how it was there. 

As he kisses me back and runs his hands through my hair I drunkenly grind against him. 

“Mmm, you like that?” I whisper in his ear, making him shiver. I run my hands down his body, getting a feel of his curves. Not as skinny as Tyler, this boy has more of an hourglass figure. 

He doesn’t respond to me, but he smiles and tilts his head up. I think he might also be high.

Nevertheless, I take the invitation and start to kiss his neck, licking and sucking, biting, drunkenly leaving hickeys. 

I take him off the wall and push him against the bed, still attacking his neck. He moans and pushes himself against me, making me hard.

“Mmm… fuck, Ce- Cla- wait, no. Carnen? Con-” I stutter, trying to remember his name. 

“Er, it’s Corey.” The boy -Corey- says, looking at me with a frown. “Let’s keeping going.”

“Okay,” I push my hands up his tank top and rub my thumbs on his nipples as he softly moans at the touch. 

I lift his shirt fully while he fumbles trying to take off his pants. Once we’ve both stripped down I gaze at his fully naked body as he sits in front of me on the bed. He has freckles on his nose and shoulders, caramel brown skin with no tan marks, and- wow. His dick must be at least eight inches.

Corey’s sizing me up too, blushing. I might be too, I haven’t had sex since… you know. Tyler. 

I push the thought of Ty away, I’m over him. I’m gonna focus on what I have in front of me.

I lean forward on my knees and lick the head of his cock, swirling my tongue on it as I feel him hardening up. I glance up to see him looking nervous and excited with even more of a blush than before. I take his dick and give it a few pumps before licking the side, he’s already dripping precum.

I fully put it in my mouth now, bobbing my head up and down as he loudly moans. He holds my head, pushing me even closer to him, making me gag a bit. 

I take his dick out of my mouth and line it up to me, to get ready to ride him. I slowly get on him and watch his face as I do so. He looks nervous.

“I won’t go too fast or anything. Sorry that I didn’t bring any lube, I wasn’t expecting to do this today,” I tell him. 

“No, It’s not that, it’s, uh…” His voice lowers his voice shyly. “I’ve never really done anything like this before… I…” 

I gasp, “Are you a virgin?” 

He nods, blushing. 

“Well,” I lean forward to his ear, which makes him moan since I’m still on his cock, and whisper: “Then I’ll make it a first time to remember.”

With that, I move back and forth, riding his cock. He loudly moans with every movement I make. I put my hands on Corey’s chest and arch my back, moaning. His cock feels so good inside me, it’s a feeling I missed. The feeling of feeling pleasured and giving someone else pleasure, its amazing. 

I begin to pump my dick while I ride him. He looks so cute, his head back in ecstasy. As I move faster, I use my free hand to choke him out. He immediately moans loudly and his head shoots up to look at me, blushing deeply. I smirk and press on his neck harder, causing a loud moan. Tyler never liked when I choked him, I’m glad Corey does. 

“Gabriel, I’m gonna cu-” Corey moans.

I get off his dick and quickly jerk it off. I go to his ear again, “Cum for me, Corey.”

I put his cock back in my mouth and suck on it until his head falls back again. He moans and he cums in my mouth. 

I sit back up now and kiss him, putting my tongue in his mouth and sharing the cum. 

“How was that for a first time?”

He smiles at me, his eyes glazed in ecstasy. “You… you haven’t cum yet,” he notices. 

I blush. “I’ll be fine, I’ll finish myself off later. I don’t wanna make you do anything more, since it was your first time.”

“Okay,” he says shyly. 

Epilogue

I order him an Uber and he thanks me for the good time.

“Yeah. Uh, you too.” 

He goes to get in the car but then quickly gets back out and kisses my lips.

“Er-”

He pulls a slip of paper out his pocket and scribbles something on it. He hands the paper to me. “My number,” he says, blushing.

He gets in the Uber and they drive away.


	4. Revenge pt 1

Xanders pov 

As I sit back in my car, I reminisce about Corey. He’ll run back to me soon. I know he will, he always does. 

He would usually be back by now tho… I should call him. Not because I care what he’s doing, but just to make sure he’s not with anyone else. I also wanna make sure he’s still alive, I know he’s fragile.

I call him, but it’s immediately sent to voicemail. Either that bitch blocked me, or his phone is off. I’m guessing the latter. 

I get out of the car and start pacing, it helps when I get angry, and I’m starting to get pretty fucking angry.

Since I can’t reach him, I do the next best thing and call Jade. Jade is dating Coreys’ best friend and will probably know what he’s doing. 

I dial Jades number and she picks up. “What do you want?” she asks.

“It’s me.” 

“Oh, hey X. What’s up? How are you?” 

“Where is Corey?”

“Yes, It’s nice to see you too,” she snaps, annoyed. 

“Just tell me.” Is she stalling? Does she know something and isn’t telling me? No, she’s not stupid enough to keep something from me. “Now.”

“Ugh, can’t hold a fucking conversation with you. He’s here with Mi, talking about this boy he met. He was high at the time, can’t remember much about him. They had a one night stand.” 

I stand in shocked silence and almost drop my phone. Corey… I guess the breakup was real at that time. He won’t let me fuck him after dating for months, yet he lets a random stranger take his v card? The disrespect of him. After all I’ve done for him, he treats me like this? Fuck him.

I feel the anger rise within me and I punch the window of my car, shattering it. 

I put the phone back to my ear and don’t bother to hide the rage in my voice. “Get me the guy's address. Now.” 

Jade pauses. “As I said, we don’t know who he is. All we know is that his first name is Gabriel. White boy. He’s-” Jade shouts something away from the phone. “Real tall. Not as tall as you, obviously, but tall. He’s also blonde.” 

Tall and blonde? Corey clearly wanted to find someone who looked like me. Rubbing it in my face that I'm that replaceable. Fuck that. Fuck him. 

Y’know what, Corey would be able to find him with only that information. He’s smart, he's done it before. He’s probably already trying to track him down.

“Anything else I should know?” I ask.

“Well Co- wait a minute, are you gonna hurt him? X, that’s just petty-”

“Fuck you.”

“When. Anyways, if you hurt this guy Corey is gonna break. More importantly, Miya is gonna break seeing him broken.”

I smirk, thinking about how upset Corey will be when I find this mystery guy and mess him up real good. I’ll make sure I’ll leave a message Cor won't soon forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip Xanders car


	5. TyWill smut

I walk into one of Will’s living rooms, looking around. God, there’s so much cool shit here. I feel like I find something new every time I go exploring around the mansion. He’s currently sitting on a big couch that faces a gorgeous fireplace, skimming through a book.

I go over to him and sit on his lap, facing him. 

He ignores me. “Hellooo? Will there?” I take the book out of his hand, dog-ear it, and set it down on a side table that’s next to the couch. 

He smiles and playfully avoids my gaze. This motherfucker. 

“Will! Will, C’mon!” I put my arms around his neck and lightly grind on him. “I need attention now, daddy.”

He finally looks at me now, a blush on his face. “Hm? W-What?” 

I smirk, knowing I’ve won. This dude likes to pretend he’s so big and bad and then turns into a blushing mess at being called daddy. Adorable.

“You heard me, daddy. You like it when I call you that? You like being called daddy?” I grind on him again and I feel him getting hard. 

“N-No…” he mutters, flustered. 

“Oh yeah? Well, your boner sure says otherwise.” I lick his neck and he shivers. “Wheres all that confidence you had a second ago, daddy?” 

Before he has a chance to answer, I start leaving hickeys on his neck and rub my hand over his growing erection.

He puts his head back and moans. “Fuck, Tyler.” 

“You gonna let me fuck you dirty on this expensive couch of yours, daddy?” 

“Mmmm… mhm”

I take a fist full of his hair in my hand. “Beg for it.”

Will looks nervous. “No… not the hair…”

I smirk. “Beg for me, daddy.” 

“You were the one who came to me, Brand-” 

I pull back his hair, hard. The hitch of his breath when I snap his head back is amazing. 

“Okay, okay… I…please…” he looks so embarrassed.

“Please what?” I smirk, enjoying every minute of this.

“Please, please fuck me. Fuc- fuck me right here on this couch, Tyler.” 

“Okay, daddy.” I smile and start unbuttoning his shirt before messing up, getting upset, and deciding to just rip it off. 

“What the fuck?! This shirt is worth more than you could ever-” he snaps, angry. 

I grab his neck and push down on it, making him loudly moan. “What was that, daddy?” I ask innocently. 

Will looks away, flustered and embarrassed again. “Nothing…”

I grin. “Good.” I let go of his neck, leaning back and sizing him up. He’s laying under me, biting his lip and trying to act composed. His hair is all messy since I yanked it and his shirt is laying on the ground, torn and already forgotten. Fucking gorgeous. 

I use my leg to rub on his hard cock through his pants as I run my hands over his chest. He’s so well-built, shit. I’d never tell him how much I liked it tho, It’d go straight to his head.

My gaze into his eyes doesn’t break as I lick his nipple, making him moan softly. I immediately pinch them instead, causing a louder moan. 

“Ow! Ty...” he whines.

I giggle. “Sorry, daddy.” I push my leg harder against his dick.

He blushes and scowls. “You’re a sadist.”

“Hey, you aren't stopping me,” I smirk, licking and biting his nipples, still moving my leg on his cock. 

“Tyler, stop with the foreplay and just fuck me already.” 

I slam my hand against his neck again, pushing down and making him moan loudly again. “Hey, I’m in charge right now, don’t tell me what to do. To everyone else, You’re William Mammon, an entitled rich boy who can get whatever he wants, whenever he wants. But right now, you’re nothing but my toy to play with. Understand? I’m in charge.”

The look on his face is the best thing I’ve ever seen. Complete shock and embarrassment, his face a deep red. I feel his cock get even harder. Does he like being downgraded? Well, he deserves it. 

I go ahead and comply with his wish anyway, I’m getting a little bored. I go down to his pants and unzip them, excited to see what his dick looks like, how big it is. With his help, I take off his pants and went ahead and took off my shirt, feeling weird that I hadn’t taken anything off yet. 

Slowly, looking him in the eyes, I slip my hand into his boxers. 

“...Oh.”

“What?” he asks nervously. “W-Whats wrong?”

I take his boxers off fully now and look at his dick in its entirety. I sit for a moment trying to figure out how I feel about it.

“What? What?! Six inches isn’t bad! It’s perfectly fine! It’s pretty good, actually!” He’s practically shouting. 

I laugh. “Cool down, daddy! It’s just…”

“What?” 

“I was hoping that… that eight inches would run in the family, y’know? But it’s cool, you’re right, you got a fine dick.”

He looks at me with a glare. “Don’t talk about my brother’s cock while we have sex. Especially don’t compare it to mine.”

I suck in air through my teeth. Let’s change the subject. 

“Here, let me make it up to you, daddy.” I get back on top of him and grab his cock, pumping it. “You want me to suck it, or ride it?”

“Ri-”

“Haha, just kidding! I’m in charge, remember?” I smile as I go to suck him off. 

I watch him pout for a second before giving up. He holds his cock in his hand and rubs the tip against my lips, trying to get it in my mouth. I don’t let it in. 

“...What? What’s the problem? You said you want me to fuck your throat, right?” He asks, confused.

I laugh. “You never lose that fragile masculinity, do you? You aren’t gonna fuck my throat, my throat is gonna fuck your dick. Move your hand, daddy. I’m fucking you all by myself right now, kay? I’ll let you hold my head if you want to, tho.” 

“Yeah, alright. And my masculinity isn’t fragile, by the wa- ah~” 

I shut him up by putting his cock in my mouth and swirling my tongue around the head. He puts his hands on the back of my head, holding on while I bob my head on his dick. With every bob, I put more of his dick in my mouth. I could easily handle having the whole thing at once, but I like his reaction at me going slow and steady. His head is back and he’s lightly moving my head with his hands, just little enough for me to not stop him. He moans every time I go back down. 

He lightly rocks his hips back in forth in my mouth, and I decide not to say anything about it. I don’t even think he knows he’s doing it. 

Wet sucking noises echo in the room. The longer I sucked him off, the bigger the thrusts he was giving me became. Will brings his hips back, almost having his dick leave my mouth, only to shove it back inside. He does this over, and over, and over again. I’d probably gag if I didn’t have so much experience.

Will moans again, loudly. “Baby, I’m gonna cum.” 

“Cum in my mouth, daddy.”

A couple more fast-paced thrusts later and he moans even louder than before. I feel the warm, sticky cum flow down my throat. 

After I swallow I go back up to him and we share a long, passionate kiss. 

“My turn?” He asks.

“Yep. Your turn, daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued (?)
> 
> sorry I don't know how to write it so that both guys can cum in the same chapter, I think I'm just lazy 
> 
> also, I don't think I'll be finishing the Xander oneshot
> 
> sorry


	6. Just a test (WillGabe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW///INCEST
> 
> for @loyalb

My brother and I’s room was silent. I feel like it was sometime around 10, I should be asleep right now. I can’t, though. I can’t stop thinking. Thinking about my life, thinking of a person in my class, thinking of my family.

“Hey, Gabriel?”

I open my eyes and look over to my little brother, who until now I thought was asleep. “What’s up, William? You okay?” 

“How- what- wait, hey, don’t call me William-” he stutters. “Um, how d- ugh, nevermind.”

Sitting up on my arm now, I look over to his bed and try to read him. He’s hiding his face from me. “Go ahead, ask. We’re brothers, you can ask me anything.” 

He turns to me now, and I can finally read his face. Nervous. He’s definitely nervous. Nervous, defensive, embarrassed. I wonder what he’s asking that would make him feel like that…?

“Nah. You’d laugh at me,” He says, angrily looking away, a slight blush on his face.

I’m fully sitting up now. “C’mon, you got my attention. Ask whatever you were gonna ask. It’s gonna eat you up all night if you don’t just go ahead and ask”

I look into his eyes, now he feels challenged. He’s definitely gonna ask now. He sits up and, blushing, slowly asks, “I just… how does kis- how does kissing feel?”

“I… what?” I lean back, blushing. 

“Fuck, I knew it was stupid!” he groaned and covered his face with a pillow.

“Hey, don’t curse! It’s not stupid, just…unexpected.” I clear my throat. “And I, uh, well… I’ve never kissed anyone before. Why do you ask?” 

His jaw drops. “You’ve never kissed anyone before? But- but you’re so old! Are you that lonely? Haven’t even had your first kiss yet and you’re 15?!” He snickers. 

I blush. “I… I don’t think that 15 is that old at all… in fact, I’ve got tons of time to have a first ki- wait a minute, you’re ignoring my question!”

He blushes, pouts, and looks away.

“Oh my god. Is it a girl?” I ask, smiling. 

“No! No, no! It’s not! Swear! I swear!” He jumps back, blushing hard.

I put my hand over my mouth and try not to laugh. “Yeah, okay, loverboy.”

His face is a dark crimson red and he looks down, embarrassed. “I’m just… curious, I guess.” 

We sit in a semi-awkward silence while I think for a moment. 

“I mean… I don’t really know what to say. I don’t know how it feels, either. I think I’m curious too. I mean- we could- god, I really don’t know how to say this-” 

“What? What are you thinking?” he asks, leaning forward in curiosity.

“We could- we could kiss-”

“WHAT?! GABE THAT’S GROSS-” He jumps back again, back all the way against the wall.

“No! No, wait!” I frantically sputter. “Just hear me out! We both want to know how it feels to be kissed, right? It’ll be over as soon as it starts! It wouldn’t mean anything! It’ll just be… testing it out, I guess!”

He bites his lip and thinks it over. “Just… just testing it out?”

“It makes the most sense. We both want to know what it feels like, right? We kiss for only a second, then we never have to speak of it ever again.”

“Promise?” 

“Yeah. Promise.”

He nervously looks down. “O-Okay. Just come here and do it really quick. Then go back over there.”

“Okay.” I take off my blanket and walk over to his bed, sitting next to him. His eyes are closed tight and he’s completely tense. 

“Uh… not to be weird, but I think it might be better if you relaxed a bit.”

He nervously laughed. “Like this couldn’t get any weirder.” 

I try to put my hand on his shoulder to calm him, but he sucks in air through his teeth and flinches away from me. 

“Will... this isn’t… it’s not wrong. I think. I mean, it would be wrong if we actually liked each other, definitely. But… this is just a test. So… I think it’s okay.”

He opens an eye. “Just a test… so… it’s okay.”

“Yeah. A test.” I go to put my hand on his shoulder again, and he lets me this time. He relaxes at the touch. 

I close my eyes and kiss his lips softly. His lips are a little chapped, but it still feels nice. Really nice. 

As I go to pull away, I feel Will press his lips harder onto mine. His hands are at my waist. 

He doesn’t want me to stop. I don’t think I want to stop, either. This is such a great feeling, I can’t believe I’ve never kissed anyone before until now. I hold one hand on the back of his neck, the other against the wall. I run my tongue on his lips, making him let out a small gasp. I take the opportunity to put my tongue against his, which makes him quietly moan into my mouth.

I immediately jump off him. “Okay, wow, yeah, that’s enough.” My face is burning and I’m trying not to think about what my brother and I have just done. My pants feel very tight. That’s… that’s not good. 

He looks even worse than I probably do. His face is an even darker crimson than before and his eyes are now very open. “Uh, um, yeah! Enough. Definitely. Goodnight!” He quickly lays down and puts his blanket over his entire body.

I stumble to my bed and lay down, trying to both process and completely forget what just happened. “Uh, ‘night… Hey, please don’t tell Mom-”

“Never telling mom. Ever. Never-ever,” he quickly responds, still covered in his blanket. 

I try to sleep. If I couldn’t sleep before… yeah. I absolutely can’t sleep now.


	7. One year later (GabeWill smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuation of the last oneshot

I walk into my little brothers’ room where he sits on his bed playing on his Nintendo Switch. He’s been in here all day, I want to spend some time with him. 

“Get out of my room, Gabe,” he says, not even looking up from his console. 

“I’m just checking on you, William,” I explain as I slide next to him. “What are you playing?”

Will groans and pauses his game. “I said get out,” he says, glaring at me.

I frowned and thought for a moment, surely there is a way to make this boy talk to me. We’re brothers, we should be able to just sit next to each other, right? He'd talk to me if I watched him play, right?

“Can I just watch you play? Please?”

He looks back down at his game and pouts. “Mmm… whatever. Just don't talk or anything.” 

I smile and lean toward him to get a better look at the screen. “Thanks, Will.” 

“Whatever.” He says, unpausing and starting to play again.

I’m not sure what he’s playing, but whatever it is, he sure is good at it. I watch as he fights all kinds of different characters. Whenever he beats one his face lights up in victory, it's adorable. 

I close my eyes and put my head on his shoulder. Wow… his skin is so soft. Smiling, I dig my face into his shoulder.

Will looks at me and uncomfortably fidgets. “What- What are you doing? Stop.”

"Sormfy," I say, muffled. I blush and put my head back up. "Um, sorry, I mean." 

He opens his mouth to say something but then quickly shuts it, looking embarrassed, and then angry. He goes back to playing on the Switch. 

My face is so close to his neck, I bet he can feel my breathing. His neck is a warm caramel brown, so very close to me. I wonder what would happen if… 

I close my eyes and slowly place my lips on his neck, softly kissing it.

He automatically jumps away, Switch falling out his hand and head bumping on the wall. He's now sitting back against the wall, blushing and staring at me. 

"Wh- Wh? H- Whe wh??" He mutters, panicked, hand rubbing his head where he hit it.

I gulp and blush. "Shit, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. I- Is your head okay? I'm sorry." I sigh. "It’s just… ever since I kissed you, you wouldn't talk to me! I guess I thought that if I kissed you again… you might start talking to me again. I don't know. It was stupid. I'm sorry.”

I'm so upset with myself. God, how could I let myself-? I stand up. "Fuck, I'll leave. I'm sorry. I-"

Will sighs and runs his hair back with his hand, trying to calm his nerves. "No, do- don't. Don't." He avoided my eyes. "Can I tell- can I tell you something?" He looks nervous, and he's still blushing. 

"Yes, of course. You can tell me anything" I assure him.

He bites his lip and looks up at the ceiling. "Um… nevermind. I changed my mind. You can leave."

I put my hands on my hips. "William, what have I told you about saying what you wanna say? You gotta work on your confidence, love." 

Will finally looked at me, blushing even harder and scowling. "Shut up. I just… I think I liked it the last time. LIke… I think I liked it a lot. Like a lot of a lot And then I was upset and embarrassed at myself. And I separated myself because… because… Well because I think I still would like it."

"You're saying- you're saying you want me to kiss you again?" I ask, surprised. 

He fidgets with the bottom of his shirt, nervously nodding. "Y-Yeah." 

“Oh- Okay. Well, I can do that.”

I move his legs open and sit in between them. 

Leaning in slowly, I lightly press my lips onto his. I hold it there for a minute before tilting my head and deepening the kiss, I'm not gonna waste this opportunity as I did before.

After hesitating for only a second, Will puts his hands in my hair and kisses me back. I hold my hands at his waist and softly lick his bottom lip. He opens his mouth for me and I put my tongue on his, making him moan quietly. At this I kiss him harder and pull him closer to me, he wraps his legs around me. 

I open my eyes and break apart from him, looking him over.

His body is under me. His small slender adorable body is under me. Him. William. Will, my little brother. So many mixed feelings right now.

I shift slightly as I feel something poking my lower stomach. 

We both stare at each other, not knowing what to say. Will’s face is a dark crimson red as he blushes hard. I nervously twirl my thumb in circles on his waist. “Are you- are you hard, Will?” I ask.

“Um.” He took his hands from my hair and moved them down onto my neck. “...No,” he said slowly, avoiding my eyes. 

“Very convincing,” I said as I put my head into his neck and softly kiss it, doing what caused all this in the first place.

He softly moans and pulls me closer, tilting his head up. 

I take the invitation and sink my teeth into his skin, making him moan and whimper. “God, you taste amazing,” I whisper. Licking and sucking where I had bitten him, I can feel his dick getting even harder. 

Will grinds upward on me and I realize how hard I am too. I take my hands from his waist and move them under his shirt, he lets go of my neck so I can take it off him. 

I look at him and his frame and I run my hands over his body. Obviously, as his brother, I’ve seen what he looked like shirtless before. But I’ve never seen it… like this. I’ve never seen him like this, either. I’ve never seen this lust in his eyes, the bead of sweat on his forehead, how he’s biting his lip. I want to give this boy exactly what he deserves, I wanna make love to him. I want to touch him as I’ve never touched him before.

I start from his face and slowly move down; feeling his neck, his arms, chest, and stomach. I admire everything about the part of his body before moving on to the next, taking my time.

When I reach Will’s groin, I look him in the eyes. “Can I?” 

He quickly avoids my gaze and bites harder on his lip. “...Yeah.” 

He unwraps his legs from around me. I pull off his shorts, now he’s in just his boxers. There’s a very obvious tent and a small wet spot where his tip must be.

I put my finger on his clothed tip, making him squirm. I can’t help myself, I smile and go back to his mouth and kiss him again. God, I’m so excited.

He's surprised at first but kisses back quickly. Will kisses me so hard that it pushes me backward, his hands holding onto my face. We’re now positioned so that I’m no longer on top of him, but that he’s sitting in my lap. Moaning quietly, he starts to grind on me again.

I break apart from him and giggle. “You’re so cute when you’re this eager.” I hold his face so he’s looking me in the eyes. “You wanna fuck me so bad, don’t you?” I drop my hands from his face and put them on his ass, pulling him closer to me. 

He grinds harder on my erection, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around my neck. “Nope.”

I make him get off me for a second so I can take my shirt and jeans off. After I take them off, I see him rubbing on the crotch of his boxers, watching me hungrily. Soon we’re both our boxers, and I let him get back on my lap. He wraps his arms around me again. 

I put my hands inside his underwear and start to grope his ass as he starts to grind on me again. 

Squeezing his ass, I whisper in his ear: “So are you gonna keep grinding on me, or are you actually gonna put it in, Will?” 

He blushes hard. “I- Um, I- Uh-” 

“Nows a little late to be shy, love. Unless you wanted to suck it instead?” I lean in even closer to him and give his ass another squeeze, putting my index finger dangerously closer to his hole. “Or I can start fingering your cute little boy pussy If you w-” 

Will makes a high pitched sound and moves my hand away. “Good! I’m good! Yeah- Yeah, I’ll suck your dick.” He blushes and looks away, clearing his throat. “I mean, um, it’s whatever.” 

I giggle and slowly slip my boxers down, instructing him to take his off too. 

Soon we sit there, looking at each other, butt naked. God, he’s adorable. His dick is defiantly on the small size, or maybe it’s normal for his age? I know my dick was much bigger than that two years ago. That’s not anything against him tho, I’ve always been big. Not to brag or anything. 

He hasn’t said anything yet, he’s been looking me over just as I am him. He leans over to me and puts his hand on my chest and feels around my body, breaking the space between us. 

After letting him feel me and get comfortable, I start to guide his head down to my penis. 

“Um, I’ve never done this before… I don’t know if I’ll be any good.” He whispers shyly.

“As long as it’s from you, I’ll enjoy it,” I tell him. 

He smiles back at me, relieved. He slowly and passionately kisses the tip of my cock before opening his mouth and putting it inside. I moan at the warmth of his mouth and keep my hand on his head, rubbing it. 

He gets it about two inches into his mouth before gagging. 

“It’s- It’s not even in your throat yet,” I remark. Wait, shit, I didn’t mean to say that out loud.

He automatically takes it out of his mouth, his face a dark crimson red. “Shut up!” He yells at me.

“Will, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. Please keep going.” 

Will grumbles to himself before putting my dick back in his mouth. He gets a little further this time, but he uses too much teeth and it hurts.

“Okay, wait, stop,” I say as I push his face off my cock. “That hurts.”

“Not my fault,” he replies, trying to get it back in his mouth. I keep my hand on his face so he can’t.

“God, you’re stubborn,” I sigh, but then I suddenly get an idea.

I lay down. “Here… let’s try this. Come over here, and I’ll show you what to do. Then you can do what I’m doing to me. Understand?” 

“Huh?”

“We’re gonna sixty-nine.”

“Oh yeah okay.” 

I take a minute to help him position himself right, then I take his dick and give it a few pumps. “You ready?”

“Y-Yeah”

“Okay then, like this.” 

I lick the side of his dick before putting the tip in my mouth. I swirl my tongue around it while Will moans loudly. I put my little brother’s dick in my mouth, one inch at a time. 

Will is too busy moaning to do the same for me. Since his mouth is already open and close to my dick, I use my hand to push his mouth onto it. Turns out I pushed him a little too hard because he accidentally mouths the whole eight inches. 

He sits up, coughing. “Jeez, I get it! I’ll start sucking! You didn’t have to do that!” He starts sucking, trying to copy my movements. 

I bob my head up and down on his dick. He’s… doing his best. Sometimes at random times when he’s not going far enough, I’ll push his head down until he’s gagging and digging his nails into my leg to let me let go because he can’t breathe. Even tho he always half-heartedly tells me off when I do this, I can tell he likes it. 

Sometimes I’ll take all of him into my mouth, including his balls. I love when he moans with his dick in my moan.

Will starts thrusting into my mouth and is barely even trying to suck my dick anymore. His eyes are rolled back and his moaning is even louder than before.

I take his dick out my mouth and jerk it off, fast. “You gonna cum, baby?”

“N- Mmh- Ahm-,” He mumbles. 

I quickly shoved his head down once more on my cock and he started gagging loudly. I don’t let him up. 

He digs his fingernails into me and tries to beg for me to let him up. I jerk him off even faster. When I see tears in his eyes, I finally pull him up by his hair. He starts noisily coughing as soon as I let him up.

“I said, are you gonna cum, baby?” 

“Ye- Yeah, Ga- Gabriel,” He says between moans. 

Without warning, I take the other hand and start quickly fingering his ass, no lube.

“O-Ow! Ga- Gabe! Stop, slow down!”

“You better keep sucking me off before I make you again.”  
Will’s face flushed and he quickly started sucking me again, much further than before this time.

I jerked Will off as fast as I could, and with one last moan, he came all over my face. 

He took my dick out of his mouth and smiled. “Gabe, that was-”

“You’re not done yet.” 

“Oh. Yeah. S-Sorry.” 

“I’m close, just keep sucking.”

Will goes back to sucking, but I miss his moans. I bite and kiss his ass, that does the trick. 

The sound and feel of his moans and gags on my dick are enough to push me to the edge. I hold his head down while I cum in his mouth, making him choke on it.

I pull him up again, this time more gently. I turn him to face me. His hair is a mess, his eyes are rolled back from ecstasy and overstimulation. My cum falling out of his mouth. What a fucking beauty. 

I kiss his forehead and pull him close. “How was that? Are you okay? Was I too rough? I only acted like that because you liked it.”

Will hugs me tightly and places his face on my neck. “Yeah- Yeah, that was great.”


End file.
